With the advent of smart technology, the portable devices have evolved toward integrating diverse and complicated functions. Recently, research has been conducted on Augmented Reality (AR) enriching the real environment viewed through a camera with 3-Dimensional (3D) virtual information.
The current AR technology is used as nothing more than overlaying virtual information onto the preview image input through the camera. There is therefore a need of a method of managing and providing AR information more aggressively to meet the user requirements on the enhanced functionality of the mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.